In Bloom
by TheFabulosKilljoys
Summary: Flowers are good.
1. Chapter 1

He sighs as he leans against the metal wall of lockers, running his hand through his hair. "Look, shes right over there. The halls are empty. Its just you, me and her. Go now, its the best opportunity you have," He reassures me, nudging me in her direction.

"Don't touch me," I snap at him as I palm his claws off me. "Ok, fine, ill go. But you owe me," I mouth at him as I walk backwards, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back around the corner.

"I said don't touch me!" He backs off,

But jumps straight back into his defense. "I owe you?" He asks, with an astonished look on his face, "Hey, if anything, you owe me. You're lucky i'm even helping you here, Jade." A smug look washes over his face as he folds his arms and leans back against the wall, but a sharp glare knocks his additude down.

I take a few minutes to get myself straight, breathing heavy and pacing in my spot. "Look, Beck, Seriously. Thank you. I owe you for all of this, big time." I say, being as sincere as i possibly can, and he sees this, because a smile forms on his face, a proud one. "No worries, anything for a friend. Now, go get her," He motions down the hall, to the receeding brunette. "Right, yeah," I shake the thoughts out of my head and focus at the task at hand, before he calls me back over again.

"What? Ive gotta go!" I whisper-yell at him. He just hands me a rose. He winks and I give him a quick hug before placing the rose behind my back and finally walking down the hall to the young girl.

"Vega," I say, in a soft, calming tone. Shes rummaging through her bag, with her hazel brown hair hanging down infront of her face. I can smell it from here. It smells like lavender.

"Oh, Hey Jade, whats up?" She asks, slinging the bag over her shoulder and tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me to reply.

"Uhh.."

"What is it, Jade," She pulls out some water from her bag and begins to drink before I finish talking.

"Do you, uh, maybe, wanne be my valentine?" I mumble, looking down and off to the side, trying not to make eye contact. After a few moments of no response, I look up to see her staring at me, wide eyed, jaws on the floor.

"W-what did you say?" She stutters out, sounding purely shocked.

"Will you be my valentine?" I say, much more confidently and clearly this time, pulling the rose out from behind my back and handing it to her. She slowly takes it, and grips it with both her hands. She holds it there for a few seconds, and smells it. It smells like a rose, from what I remember. She looks back up at me, and I try to give her the warmest smile I can.

"Why?"

The answer lingers on my lips for a while as I think of the best way to put it. "Well, Ill be completely honest with you, Vega. I like you. I never hated you. The opposite, in fact. I will even admit that I have some feelings for you. I feel that this is the best moment for me to do this. I want to start again. I want us to forget everything that happened before and build up something incredible." I finish, breathing a sigh of relief that I finally got that off my chest.

"Oh, okay," She looks down to her feet as she thinks about my questing, playing with her thumbs and tapping her shoes on the floor.

"Plus, your kinda hot," I add on. This makes her blush and she tries to hide it with the rose, but the casing is plastic, allowing me to see and I laugh at her attempt.

Its silence for a few minutes while we stand there. She doesnt look back up at me, just continues to stay staring at the floor. After a good five minutes I give up on waiting. "Well, Ill see you around, Vega," I sigh as I turn around to walk to class, but she grabs my hand and spins me, so that were face to face, even closer than before. "Yes," she mumbles, biting her lip as she does. "Yes what?" I smirk at her, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh at me. "Yes, Jade, I will be your valentine," she smiles, and I cant help but smile back. I pull her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her waist. She seems reluctant at first, but quickly joins in, wrapping her arms around my neck and securing us together.

We pull apart and she walks away, before I yell out to her, "Hey, Vega!"

"Whats Up?" She answeres eagerly as she walks back over. "Come to my house for dinner tonight? Please?" She looks skeptical, hopefully she hasnt made any other plans.

"Will It be just us?" She asks, with a hint of the puppy dog look in her eyes.

"I promise, Just the two of us," I say as I rub her arm, and she blushes slightly again.

"Then Id love too. What time?" I pull out a piece of paper and scrawl out my address and hand it to her. "Around 8. Wear something nice. Ill make dinner for us."

"See you later," I say at her, and she turns around and blows me a kiss. When she passes the corner, I cant help but feel the little girl inside of me get all excited and cheery, right up until the big goth monster steps on her. But thats not going to ruin my mood. I gots me a date with Vega.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ill upload the rest of it tommorow because Im tired and lazy. Sorry about that. But have a happy V-Day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Im sorry. I know I said id have this up days ago. But life can be a real bitch, and when that happens you need to sort out the problems before finding a solution._

_Im not sure where I was going with this. Its kind of an abrupt ending. I wasnt even planning on writing this, but it just happened. Its not my best work, and Im not that happy with it myself._

* * *

Tori tapped her foot impaitently against the ground waiting for the right moment to arrive to knock on the door. Jade had told her 'around 8'. It was 7:54. She didnt want to seem desperate, so she waited on a bench on the front porch. There were many loud noises coming from inside, but with only Jades car and hers in the driveway, she could easily guess that it was her. Music was playing, and clinking of steel or metal. Many clashes followed soon, as well as a muffled "shit motherfu.." coming from the kitchen. She decided now was a better time than ever, and made her way over to the door, rapping her knuckles against it.

A scramble of noise can be heard from inside, before it goes quiet and the door opens. On the otherside stands a Beautifully dressed, 'calm appearing' Jade, with the exception of the flour covering her face.

"Why hello," Remarks Jade, looking Tori up and down. Shes propped up in the window frame, staring a little too long at the impaitently waiting girl outside.

"Ehmm," She clears her throar, and Jades face goes an instant shade of red. "Hi," Tori waves at her, looking down at her shoes, blushing the entire time. "You look beautiful," Says Jade in a soft, serious tone. "You look even more beautiful," admits Tori, "except for the flour on your face."

Jades expression turns to one of shock and embarressment, as she pulls out her phone and begins to look at her reflection. She sighs, hangs her head low, and gestures her into her house. "Ill be right back," she yells over her shoulder as she makes her way back up the stairs. Tori can only giggle to herself as she hears her mumble, "how the fuck did this get on me, i didnt even use flour!".

* * *

After a few hours of talking and laughing, they both sat around the table, enjoying the bowl of pasta that Jade had prepared them. She had candles lit and soft music playing in the background, setting a lovely romantic mood that Tori was all for. "This is really good pasta, Jade," Tori mumbles, swallowing another mouthful of pasta and reaching back for more. "Thanks, its my grandmas recipe," she says from across the table.

"Thats amazing. What did she call it?" She asks, finally finishing with her food and making her way to the kitchen. Jade gets up and follows her, bowl in hand. "Pasta," She says. "Oh, well, its still great."

They stand on opposite sides of the counter, staring into eachothers eyes. Without noticing, Tori reaches out and grasps Jades hand, to which she revieved a hard squeeze in return. "Wanna come watch a movie," Jade asks, still looking deep into her eyes. "S-sure," She stutters out, and Jade smiles, leading her out into a seperate room.

Jade sits down first, and Tori goes to sit down, a reasonable distance away, but Jade grabs her waist, and pulls her down until shes practically lying on top of her. She wraps her arm around her shoulder, and Tori instantly feels happier and safer. She lays her head down on Jades shoulder, the two of them snuggling and moving until theyre finally comfortable.

"What are we watching?" Whispers Tori, her hands covering her mouth.

"Death of a kitten," Jade smirks down upon her, before planting a soft kiss on top of her head and turning on the TV.

* * *

"What is that guy doing with that hamm- Aaaahhhh!" Was all that was heard from Tori before she finally gave in and took refuge in the safe havens of Jades arms. "Shhh, its ok, its only a movie. Calm down, big baby," whispers Jade into Tori's ear, gently stroaking the brunettes hair in soothing way.

She looks up from her arms and stares into the girls eyes once more, before leaning up and placing her lips to Jades. The tingles run through her body the instant they touch, and it only makes her kiss her harder. She reaches up to take a handful of hair in her hands, running her fingers through the silk like fibers.

They kissed until out of breath, both pulling and resting against eachother. Tori lay against Jades shoulder, eyes closed, thinking about the amazing thing that had just happened. When she opened her eyes, she was met by a stare from Jade. "Wanna finish the movie," Tori says, still out of breath from the kiss. "Or, we could do that agin," Smirks Jade. A smile overcomes both their faces, and they meet again for another heartstopping kiss.


End file.
